


Soup & Cuddles

by cambstopped



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, it can be platonic or romantic tbh it's up to you, its also set on a college au thing so yup, tbh? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambstopped/pseuds/cambstopped
Summary: Doyoung really needed to finish that college report, but his sick roommate were now his priority.





	Soup & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for nct so i'm sorry if this seems too out of place, english is also not my first language so well
> 
> i also have no idea what's going on here, so i just hope you enjoy it! :3

If he could focus just a little more, maybe he would get it done. Yes, just a little more and he could finish this stupid and boring college report. Just a little more. He could do that conclusion and shove it on the face of his idiot teacher… But the universe clearly hated him, so of course his attention went to the sneeze his roommate gave on the living room. Or, to be more precise, his attention went to the five consecutive sneezes and what sounded like a painful deep cough that wasn’t the first time he heard on that day.

With a deep sigh, Doyoung closed his notebook and the books, his feet moving ‘til he was on the kitchen of the shared apartment. He heard a small call from the sick man sitting on the couch, trying to watch some anime he didn’t pay attention yet, but he wasn’t sure it was exactly a call, so he stayed in there, watching over the pans of dinner he made some hours later, just to check if the food was still there.

— Yuta, did you eat dinner? — Doyoung raised his voice enough for the boy to hear on the couch, his head turning towards the kitchen.

— Yeah… — Yuta’s voice was low and the irritation on his throat made it husky.

— Really?

— … No — now he flashed a smile, exactly like a kid who tried to get away from a lecture. It could work, as it normally did, but Doyoung was worried about his well being, so all that Yuta got as an answer was a raised eyebrow and a sigh, while his eyes now face the back of his friend and soon enough not even this. — Why?

Maybe it was a bad idea to get up so fast, or even get up at all, but the curiosity were stronger than the dizziness on Yuta’s mind so, slowly, his feet covered with pink socks drove him to the kitchen door frame, body resting against the wood as he watched Doyoung moving from the cabinet to the fridge and then the sink.

— Did you took any meds for this flu? — Doyoung’s soft eyes met his tired ones.

— Not yet — there was his little cute smile again, trying to get away with his dumb actions.

Yuta could be the most caring friend, but when it came to himself, he wasn’t so fiercely caring as he should be. Doyoung still remembered when Johnny got sick after a snowstorm and Taeil just casually asked for a little help, and then Yuta just stayed over at the apartment their friends shared for almost three days just to take care of him while Taeil finished his studies, since, as he said back there, “this is a job for my healing smile”. Now there he was, trying to be the strong one that wasn’t too sick — because his other way to deal with sickness were to give up and be the biggest baby ever that needed all the possible babying — and not even pretending to do the basic, like eating something.

— You are impossible sometimes, do you know that? — Doyoung gave him a small smile, almost sad. He was now in front of the stove, cooking something that looked like a soup.

— I know — Yuta winked at him. — But what are you doing? It’s just heat the food, not make a new one.

— You should take a shower.

— I… what? Why? Are you saying that I’m stinking?

— No — he couldn’t help but laugh at Yuta’s offended face. The guy always smelled good, no perfume even necessary for it, he should know it. — But shower helps with the sore body and breathing. Relax your muscles. And-

— I got it, Dongs — Yuta smiled softly, like a subtle and soft thank you that only appeared on his eyes, to which Doyoung replied with a smile with the corner of his lips.

Once his soup were done, he let it resting on the stove while he tried to adjust things on the other rooms, the sound of the shower on the background. Doyoung turned off the TV on the living room, marking down the episode Yuta stopped on the paper block he kept on the center table. He then went to his roommate’s bedroom, closing the curtains and putting an extra blanket on the bed. He was back in the kitchen on the exactly moment Yuta got out of the bathroom, looking even more tired than before with blushy cheeks dues the hot water.

— How are you feeling?

— Cold — Yuta sighed. His eyes watched Doyoung’s hand moved ‘til it was against his forehead, touching him so softly that if it wasn’t for the cold of his fingers, maybe he wouldn’t be able to tell if he was really touching him. — But my muscles are relaxed.

Doyoung laughed with his statement and Yuta smiled proud of it. The younger one left his fingers softly caressed the other’s face before moving towards the plate of soup he prepared, taking it carefully on his hands while he basically ordered Yuta to go to bed. At first, he tried to sit on the kitchen’s chair and eat there, saying it was easier, but Doyoung insisted so, with a loud complaint about how unfair it was when Doyoung pouted, Yuta just went to his bed, the sensitiveness of his skin coming back on full force when he lied and pushed the cover up to his chest.

— Try to eat what you can — Doyoung sat by his side on the bed, helping Yuta hold the dinner and find something to watch, just to distract him.

— Don’t you have an essay to finish? — Yuta looked at him, mouth soon to be full of the food the other prepared.

— I can finish the report later, it’s not a problem.

— You sure?

— I mean, I totally should get a break of that stupid thing.

Yuta gave him a small laugh, and they talked a little about their respective college stuff, complaining about the amount of reports and all the other common problems of their studies. There was a small and soft smile on the japanese’s lips when the now empty plate was out of his hands, and a spark on his eyes while Doyoung excused himself to the kitchen with a “just a minute” escaping from his mouth.

Doyoung soon returned with hot chocolate and meds that would help with the fever, feeling himself melting internally with the face Yuta made when he noticed the mug of hot chocolate he would have. Sitting by his side, Doyoung gave him the medication and the hot drink, watching the other drink it slowly, both hands resting against the porcelain trying to get the heat of it. On the television, Yuta went back to his anime, but once more he wasn’t paying much attention to it, the shivers coming up and down his body and his heavy head taking the best of him.

The mug was already empty, but Yuta kept holding it. Doyoung just stayed in there, watching the other fight against the sleep, softly smiling with how cute he was, even if his mind were more worried with his state than the cuteness, but that was a detail. He just wanted to squeeze his blushy cheeks and his nose whenever the scrunch appeared.

— You should sleep — his voice was just a little louder than a whisper, but was enough to make Yuta look at him with puppy eyes that wanted to fight back.

— Can… you stay?

Doyoung was taken back for the question for a second, Yuta’s soft and heavy eyes making hard to even consider a “no” for an answer. He stood up for a second, taking away the empty mug and went first for the kitchen, wrapping the food on the fridge and turning the lights out. With the door locked and everything off, he was back at Yuta’s room and at his place next to the man on his bed.

Yuta wasted no time in cuddling Doyoung, his head finding its place against the other’s chest and hands resting around the thin waist of the younger. He took a deep breath, trying to get the comforting smell of Doyoung, relaxing even more after the other started to caress his hair, so softly that Yuta just smiled with closed eyes.

— Thank you — he whispered.

— No need to — Doyoung’s tone was the same, his eyes sparkling with tenderness watching the soft strays of hair between his fingers and the steady breathing of Yuta, that luckily enough could get a break from the sneezes, even though there was still some coughs.

Yuta chuckled and mumbled something, but Doyoung couldn’t understand it, so he just waited for the man to repeat it, but there was only a little more mumbling until the only noise the other made was the heavy breathing due his growing stuffy nose. The caress on his hair changed to his face and neck, the younger’s fingers going even to his shoulders and then coming back to his hair. Yuta moved on the bed, clinging around Doyoung even more, while the other only smiled and pushed the covers closer to their bodies. His arms moved to hug the man, one hand always and still on his fluffy hair and again a small smile on his lips watching the sleeping figure.

Doyoung stayed there just watching Yuta a little more, mentally making a list of things he could do on the morning in case the flu got stronger, and fingers playing no stopping with the other’s hair. Until sleep finally got into him as well and his cheek rested against the pillow, his breathing slow and calm while he let the presence of Yuta next to him allure him to sleep.


End file.
